<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love Soup by elizabethbruttenholm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762383">I Love Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm'>elizabethbruttenholm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewdrop is dealing with some heavy feels. </p><p>From a request on Tumblr that snowballed a bit...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dewdrop nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent and pressing his lips to the soft skin along the curve of her shoulder. She stirred a bit but, did not wake; only wiggled in an attempt to get closer to him – if that was even possible – she brought his hand to her lips before falling back asleep, her lips parting and her breath steady and slow.</p><p>She smelled so good, Dew thought, she looked so good. She was beautiful. Dew loved the way she looked in the mornings after he spent the night. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled; she had no makeup on and her hair was a frizzy, sex-mussed mess. She looked as feral as he was and it drove him nuts. In a good way. Fuck, he couldn’t get enough of her. He was there when she woke, he followed her to breakfast and when it was time for them to part ways for the day, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her until she squealed.</p><p>But it was never enough. If he didn’t have so much to do with the Ghost Project, he’d follow her around all day. She was one of the senior sisters and an amazing baker and had a permanent job in the Papa’s private kitchens – a place Dew was happy to perch in and watch her work. But she could have worked in a porta-potty and he’d be happy to be near her.</p><p>She was so funny and smart. She made him laugh. He loved to make her laugh, though – the way she threw her head back and closed her eyes, her hand went to her chest and Dew’s heart would always skip a beat. He loved her laugh. Her smile. He would kill to see her smile.</p><p>He even loved her name: Lilly. <em>Lilly.</em> He could say it all day. Sometimes he did.</p><p>Dew sat up straight, “Oh,” he said, panicking, his voice getting louder, “Oh, fuck! <em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Lilly said, sitting up, too, clutching the sheets to her bare chest.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Dew said, trying to get out of bed. He was tangled in the blankets and he fell onto the floor – his mask hit the cold stone tile with a loud metallic <em>plunk. </em></p><p>She snorted, trying not to laugh, as Dew scrambled to get out of the sheets and into his sweatpants, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I... I’m fine,” Dew said, sweating a bit, “I mean... I’m sick. And I gotta get... away from you. I don’t wanna make you sick, sweet cheeks.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said, her brow knit in confusion and a bit of disbelief, “Can I get you something? Why don’t you stay here? Let me take care of you?”</p><p>“Oh, ah, no baby, that’s okay,” Dew said, coughing dramatically, “I’ll come back when I’m better.”</p><p>Dew ran out the door, ignoring the, “fucking ghouls, I swear,” he heard from Lily’s room. He ws shirtless and skidding on the stone floor as he went to find help. Did he need a drink? A fucking doctor? Shit. He found himself falling into Aether’s room, the quintessence ghoul was sitting at his table eating breakfast. Dew slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his chest rising and falling in panic, “What’s wrong? Light Secondo’s drapes on fire again?”</p><p>“Worse.”</p><p>“Uh... walked in on Terzo and Omega, again?”</p><p>“Worse.”</p><p>“Dewdrop. Just tell me.”</p><p>“I’m in love.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aether stared at the fire Ghoul in front of him – Dewdrop had his hands on his knees and his head hanging, trying to catch his breath, taking slow, dramatic breaths. Aether tossed his spoon into his cereal and pushed it away, “Have you talked to Amelia?”</p><p>“Oh, god no! Fuck that. She’ll be so... excited. And then I’ll be fucking excited. And then what, Aeth? I move in with Lilly? I,” Dew gagged a bit, “Settle down!?”</p><p>Aether rolled his eyes, that’s exactly why Dew needed to talk to his familiar, “You should talk to Amelia.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Dewdrop,” Aether folded his arms, “If anyone can <em>help </em>you, it’s Amelia. She’ll be back in a few days and you can talk to her,” Aether wished, hoped and prayed that for some reason Amelia and Copia would come home a few days early and take Dewdrop off his hands. For the last few years, Copia and Amelia had taken the kids to Italy for a few weeks during the summer. Copia could sneak in a few days of travel and business but, for the most part they spent the time secluded together. Dewdrop always got antsy in the last few days of their trip – this was just the cherry on top, “Okay. So, have you told her? Does Lilly know?”</p><p>“Uh... no? Why would I tell her <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Dew.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Chill out, Aether. Chill! Okay?”</p><p>Zoe came stomping out of the bedroom, “I swear to Satan, Dewdrop if you wake up those kits, I’m going to sacrifice you piece-by-piece to the Dark Lord himself.”</p><p>Aether, regretfully, ushered Dew out the door, “I’ll come find you, bud. Maybe just try telling Lilly how you feel, eh?”</p><p>Dewdrop shook his head and Aether felt the sweat that dampened Dew’s shirt, “I can’t. I fucking can’t do that.”</p><p>“What are you going to do, Dew?” Aether stood in the doorway, “Avoid her?”</p><p>“That’s a great idea,” Dew said, his eyes flashing, “Thanks, Aeth. I knew I could count on you.”</p><p>“What? No,” Aether yelled as the gremlin took off down the hallway. One of the kits started crying and Zoe called Aether’s name and he groaned, “I didn’t even get my cereal.”</p><p>
  <em>For three days, Lilly didn’t see Dewdrop. She didn’t want to bother Amelia – she knew they would be home today. There was always a big dinner to welcome Papa and his family home and Lilly figured Dewdrop would have to talk to her then. Maybe he really was sick, although he wasn’t in his room. Or the studio. Or the rooftop where they liked to screw every once in a while. She had checked Papa’s office and Amelia’s apothecary – nothing. She thought she had heard him outside her door last night but, there was no one when she opened it. This wasn’t like him and Lilly was starting to get worried. He was stuck to her hip most days and he had all but moved in to her room. She dreaded the thought of being dumped, ghosted by the fire ghoul. Her feelings had grown tenfold since they started sleeping together – she loved him and would be heartbroken if this was the end. </em>
</p><p>Dewdrop had tried, he really had. He had stood outside of Lilly’s door the night before, practicing his speech, “Lilly, doll, you are the best bang of my life. I love you,” he groaned, “You’re so dumb, Dewdrop. You are a fucking beast from the depths of Hell. Buck up and tell the girl you love her the nice way,” he heard shuffling, Lilly’s slippers closing in on the door, “Shit. Fuck. Shit,” he said and took off down the hall, hiding in another doorway. He heard her door open and she called his name and then sighed; Dew groaned with guilt. Another emotion that made him want to throw up. He heard her door shut and waited a moment before heading back to his room.</p><p>Amelia could not come home soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dewdrop watched as Amelia, Copia and the kids walked up the drive. He respected the fact the family wanted to get away <em>together </em>but, he missed them all so much when they were gone, he was now shivering with excitement as Evangeline and the boys ran up the drive. Amelia and Copia bringing up the rear, arm in arm and looking beat.</p><p>Dew knelt down as the boys reached him first, “Hey, hey,” Dew said, grunting as they jumped him, “What have you been doing? Lifting weights? Chugging protein?”</p><p>“We ate gelato and cannoli’s the entire time,” Max grinned.</p><p>“So basically, what you eat here?”</p><p>“But better,” Mo said, grinning to reveal two missing front teeth.</p><p>“Oh, hell yeah,” Dew said, inspecting Mo’s toothless grin, “How much did you get for those?”</p><p>“Twenty bucks,” Mo said proudly.</p><p>“I heard the Tooth Fairy couldn’t make change,” Copia said with a wink and Dew held out his arms for Evangeline.</p><p>“Hello, little bird,” he said, standing up, Evangeline going a bit limp. He suspected the seven-year-old was suffering from jet lag and needed a serious nap, “What’d you do to my girl,” Dew asked, holding out his arm and pulling Amelia close.</p><p>“She raised Cain most of the flight,” Amelia said, kissing Dew’s neck, “Missed you.”</p><p>“Someone better give their Papa a hug,” Secondo said and was instantly tackled by the two boys.</p><p>“Be careful was you ask for,” Amelia smiled and returned her gaze to Dew, her arm still around him, “What’s wrong?” she asked, studying his face, “Tell me.”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. Don’t be so damn nosy. Why?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, “I need to get these kids to bed and then we’re talking.”</p><p>Amelia hugged One and he kissed her hands, “These fingers are soft – you need to get some dirt on them,” he winked.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the greenhouse first thing in the morning,” she smiled. One shook Copia’s hand and then retreated back inside, “Dad,” Amelia kissed Secondo’s cheek and gave him a hug.</p><p>“Hello, tesoro,” Secondo eyes sparkled – never, ever tiring of being called <em>Dad, </em>“Family dinner tonight,” he said.</p><p>“We’ll be there.”</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>“We’re not tired,” Mo yawned, “I want to help Papa with spaghetti.”</p><p>Max joined in, “Yeah. We want to see Roland, too.”</p><p>“You need to take a nap and then we’ll talk about it,” Copia said, ushering the boys in the door, “Let’s go, I miei ragazzi, chop-chop.”</p><p>“We’ll be down for dinner,” Amelia kissed Secondo’s cheek once more, “I’ll send Mo to the kitchen if he wakes up in time,” she turned to Dew who blanched a bit and she used her mom voice on him, “You. Upstairs. We’re having a chat.”</p><p>The boys, though they complained about having to take a nap so early in the day, fell asleep almost immediately. Amelia tucked them in and Copia carefully put Evangeline to bed, humming quietly as he made sure she was comfortable. Dew watched him kiss her forehead – he knew Copia was soft but, the kids had pushed him to another level – he was even wearing a beaded bracelet Evangeline had made him that said, <em>best dad 4 eva. </em></p><p> Amelia appeared from the boys’ room and gave Dew a reassuring smile, “Coffee?” she asked but was already filling the pot.</p><p>After telling Copia and Amelia about being... <em>in love... </em>Dew stared at them and he knew they were trying not to laugh. Amelia stood next to Copia with her arm on his shoulder and cleared her throat, her mouth twitching upward, “We could have dinner together? A double date? Maybe relieve some tension?”</p><p>“Ah, not tonight, though, mia dea,” Copia pulled her onto his lap and Dew rolled his eyes, “New Moon ritual?”</p><p>“Oh. OH. Yes,” Amelia’s gaze returned to Dew, “We’re occupied tonight.”</p><p>“Is there ever a time you guys aren’t fucking?” Dew crossed his arms. Everywhere he went someone was <em>in love. </em></p><p>“Yes,” Amelia smiled, her gaze returning to Copia, “When we’re sleeping.”</p><p>“And right now, of course,” Copia grinned. He patted Amelia’s leg and stared at her a second longer before he sighed, “Just tell her, Dewdrop. That’s what I did – I just told Amelia I loved her. You and Sister Lilly have been together a lot longer than we were when I said it. She, no doubt, feels the same way. I was so nervous... I just blurted it out and then realized how... how early it was.”</p><p>“But it was perfect,” Amelia kissed Copia’s cheek, “I knew I loved him,” the two stared at each other and Dew whined.</p><p>“You guys are gross.”</p><p>Amelia tried to focus on Dew once more, “And with three little words to Lilly, you too could be as gross as us.”</p><p>“No one in this church is ever going to be able to top you guys. Ever.”</p><p>Amelia’s fingers traced circles on Copia’s neck, “Just tell her Dewdrop,” she said, “First, apologize. Take her some flowers – good flowers. Not ones you’ve stolen from someone else, nothing penis shaped. Apologize for being weird and avoiding her for the last few days.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t tell you that,” Dew growled.</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t have to, my friend,” she winked, “And then... after you’ve apologized... tell her you love her.”</p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen,” Copia asked, “I told Amelia that I loved her and that was how I felt and she didn’t have to say it back.”</p><p>“And then?” Dew asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Amelia gave him a look, “You can imagine.”</p><p>“I don’t need to, you sluts,” Dew stood and headed for the door.</p><p>Amelia followed, taking her fire ghoul by the shoulders, “Apologize, Dew. Tell her you love her and bring her to spaghetti night,” she pulled him close and nuzzled into his neck. Even though it had been nearly twenty years now, Dew’s heart swelled with happiness and he relaxed when he was this close to Amelia. He was glad that she was home.</p><p>Amelia kissed Dew’s neck and then saw him out the door – shutting the door and leaning against it; she smirked at her husband who was staring at her, “I remember that night,” she said, sauntering – slowly – back towards him, “You were hot. Unbearably hot,” she straddled him, snaking her arms around his neck, “Not unlike you are right now. You <em>know </em>you’re not allowed to roll up your sleeves and undo your shirt like that <em>and </em>be totally sweet with the kids.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Copia asked, knowing full well how long it had been since their last romp.</p><p>“Four days, sixteen hours,” Amelia giggled, “Twenty-three minutes.”</p><p>Their lips barely had time to connect when there was a knock on the door, “Amelia? Papa? I’m sorry to bother you, it’s Sister Lilly and I was hoping we could talk?”</p><p>Copia whined when Amelia stood and adjusted her dress, “Coming, Sister,” she said with a smile on her face, she pointed to Copia’s tented pants, “You better hide that, Papa.”</p><p>Copia looked down and jumped a bit, “Ai!” he whined and scooted beneath the table a bit more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>